criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Alden Greene
Alden Greene is the Chief Executive Officer (CEO) of Greene's Stock Trading company. He also has a casino called Greene Casino and a bank called Greene Banking. He also owns a mansion which was robbed by two teenagers named Freddy Stewart and Julian Ramis. Some of his employees have been Brooke Chase (Casino manager), Kate Murphy (Casino employee), Harriet Meadows (Exectutive Officer for Greene Banking). Samuel Rye could have become Alden's new stock trader if he would have signed the contract before being killed by Harry Krane. Alden aslo has a son, Paul Greene, and two grandsons, Scott Greene and Oliver Greene. He also had a daughters-in-law named Margaret Greene (1976-2004) and Aileen Greene, who was murdered in Family Blood. He was a suspect in four cases: Blood on the Trading Floor, Family Blood, In the Dead of Night and The Secret Experiments. In The Secret Experiments, Alden killed Rachel Priest. Profile Alden Greene is a 58 year old man with a bald head but a very bushy moutstache and beard. He has black eyes and is most commonly seen with a brown cigar sticking out of his mouth. He wears a blue shirt with many white stripes. He has a grey tie with silver circular designs of balls. There is a gold coloured clip on his tie. He wears suspenders which go around his shoulders connected to his trousers. He weighs 191 pounds and his blood type is AB-. In Family Blood, Alden tells the team that he drinks whiskey and is a big fan of baseball. Alden appears next in In the Dead of Night, when a teenager named Freddy Stewart was found murdered in Cooper Park. He tells the team that he smokes and wears perfume. In The Secret Experiments, It is discovered that Alden owns a guard dog, wears elegant shoes and has a chemical stain on his shirt. Role in Case(s) In Blood on the Trading Floor, Alden came into the case when he spoke to the team about the death of Samuel Rye. It was suspicious that most of the crime scenes were his businesses. After the team investigated further, they asked him what his relationship was with Samuel. Alden tells them that he had just hired him as a new stock trader a few days prior. This leads the team to believe it was a jealousy kill. In Family BloodFamily Blood, it came to be known that the victim, Aileen Greene was Alden's daughter-in-law. In In the Dead of Night, ''Alden was a suspect in the death of Freddy Stewart, who robbed at his mansion with his friend. In ''The Secret Experiments, Alden was the murderer of Rachel Priest. Rachel found out about the vaccine that was being produced secretly in the military. The vaccine made the bones of a human being grow excessively and turned them into war machine. Both Alden Greene and Army General, James Marsh were involved in this plan. Alden was involved due to his company also being involved in it. He had also financed everything. When Rachel discovered about this vaccine, she went to the lab where James and Alden were. She said that she would expose their secret plan. General Marsh told Alden to kill Rachel and Alden took a syringe and injected the vaccine into Rachel's body. Since the injected vaccine was only made for men, Rachel had completely torn her skin due to excessive growth of bones and died. Later, the police went to the crime scene and found Rachel's body melting in a vat of acid. Towards the end of this case, both Alden and James were arrested, and were sentenced to life in jail. Case Appearances *Blood on the Trading Floor (Case #12) *Family Blood (Case #15) *In the Dead of Night (Case #18) *The Secret Experiments (Case #21) Trivia *Alden Greene appeared after every theere cases (until he was arrested in Case #21) ever since his debut in Case #12. Sentence *Life in jail (along with James Marsh) AG.png|Alden, as he appeared in Blood on the Trading Floor. ag15.png|Alden, as he appeared in Family Blood. Alden18.png|Alden, as he appeared In the Dead of Night. Alden21.png|Alden, as he appeared in The Secret Experiments. Category:Suspects Category:Killers